Isshiki Iroha wants me to take responsibility?
by Loner-kun
Summary: After hearing Hikigaya's wish, Isshiki Iroha wished for something genuine too only to be faced with a cold rejection. Maybe...Maybe she was looking in the wrong place?
1. Chapter 1

**Isshiki Iroha wants me to take responsibility?**

The endless cycle of the youth life was to follow the example your predecessors leave you. It was in our nature as human beings to follow those we admire, whether it'd be our parents and/or sempai's. In that sense, loners were the only original people left on earth as they have no one to follow. They are a solitary species that form themselves in isolation therefore, they are truly themselves and set their own examples. They also don't associate with anyone so their examples are never followed.

"Senpaaiiii!"

That is if you're the lucky few.

"Stop slacking off Senpai! It makes me look bad!"

"Ok ok, makes you look bad? What am I, your pet or something?"

"Well you do act like one, like all obedient and all, like a labrador!"

Wuahhh the student council are starting to stare! Isshiki please stop, less people get the wrong idea!

"Yes yes, I'll get to work."

The student council president sits up proud of her success, fluffy flaxen hair following her movements in a bouncy puff of strands. Unkempt school uniform that looks slightly too large for her small size.

"Ya knoowww, you're not setting a good example for us first years! Especially so for us that's actually in the council!"

Ehhh, why am I being reprimanded by my junior? I do what I want dammit. Ahh well, she does have a point, I did promise I'll help her considering it's my fault she is the student council president to prevent the service clu-my club going into disarray. The results were worth the sacrifice, as the circle of capitalism goes. Someone wins, someone else loses. It's only fair if I help her to deal with circumstances I thrown her into to fix my own.

As agreed, I got back to work un-eagerly typing away on the laptop. Like Dracula needed blood to live, I need some MAX coffee to continue my personal hell of working hard.

After a few fine minutes of stretching and cracking my bones, I stand up in preparation for the journey.

"Just gonna go to the vending machine...I need to refresh myself."

It was just polite to ask for permission from those with higher authority. Of course, even if she did say no I would've just slacked off even more as consequence for her actions.

I have to look after my own well-being too!

"Ahh ok Senpai, but make it quick will yoouuu?"

Whats with dragging out the words? It won't change anything even if I took it slow.

With a simple nod, I make my way past the other council members and exit the room. I'll liberate you from the vending machine MAX! After a transaction of mutual benefit between the vending machine and me, I make my way back to my hellish duties.

Stepping into the room, there was a mysterious absence. Isshiki Iroha was gone. Huh? Where did she go?

Never-mind, don't mind me...I'll just sit here and sip on my coffee, occasionally typing away on a report. With the exception of a few conversations between members, the room was much quieter then I thought. It makes me wonder how loud me and Iroha are most of the time.

Suddenly, the girl in pink specs with dark tied up hair next to me scares me.

"In case you're wondering, your girlfriend's gone with layara-san to check on the progress with Shizuka-sensei."

Woah woah wait? What exactly gave off the relationship vibes? Does everyone in this room think that? Does Isshiki know? Am I the root of some inside joke here or something? It wouldn't be the first time...

Or the second time.

Startled I reply

"She's- she's not my girlfriend. I just help her out sometimes."

I look around the room and find the many members looking in our direction. This brings back bad memories of middle school...where to boost the excitement of their everyday lives, they pried into other people's private lives to talk about.

They'd have great careers as paparazzi.

Source: me.

The girl in glasses doesn't seem to be buying it even though it's the truth. I swear it is.

"Huh? Oh so you're her friend then?"

"N-no, I just help her out when she needs it. That's all."

"Rigghtt. Ok well I suppose that makes just enough sense."

I hear signs of...disappointment? At-least, from the members...I much prefer the silence.

"Sorry for bothering you Hikitani-san"

Who's Hikitani again? Stop getting my name wrong! Actually on better thought, stop guessing things about me!

I pretend to get back to work though I was still trying to find my balance after that question knocked me down...figuratively of-course.

What made her or them think that? We're just a first year and second year joining forces to defeat the opposition that was called work.

The door was forced open. Speak of the devil, she Iroha returned with a new-found hesitant look in her eyes and slightly pollen cheeks with a classmate from her year in tow.

"Hmm, hey."  
"Y-yo."  
She returned to her seat with no change in routine, only now it felt more conscious. More conscious?

The next 10 minutes was pure silence between us, all other noise from the members just seemed non-existent in comparison.

Finishing the last sentence, I click the save image triumphantly and breathe a sigh of relief. Now I can get out of here...

"I'm done, can I go now?"

"Huh? OK sure..." she replies startled.

I give her a questioning look for a few seconds. She knew I did, she tries her best to distract herself with the laptop. Just so you know...I'm adept at that behavior aswell Iroha. I'll just take my leave before things get too awkward.

Heading back home, I think things through. It was...certainly possible they asked her the same thing. The natural reaction would probably be embarrassment. After all, having people talk about your special bond with someone could be humiliating considering who they are. Her being the student council president just means she's higher on the list for people to talk about.

I get to thinking...How many knew of Hayama's rejection of her feelings? Or just her feelings for Hayama in general? After all, me and her wouldn't be in the same room unless it was a hostage situation or something. Even then, I'd probably use her as bait to high-tail it out of there. Chivalry truly is dead! We was only tied together due to circumstances and my sense of honor. She technically saved the service club so I need to play my part in atleast making it easier for her.

I'll talk to her tomorrow. Clear things up I guess...If I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Isshiki Iroha wants me to take responsibility?**

I was taught only a fool ran for their dreams to come true (thanks pops) and that I tried. Confessing in a dream was awesome! Confessing in real life sucked. People that say they achieved their dream really mean is they achieved their 4th dream after they failed the 1st, 2nd and 3rd ones.

After all, it was impossible to become god or be a fool of a happy middle school student so I settled for house-husband.

Waking up, you never really think of the dream to reality transition. Mostly because of how sudden it is. No light to follow for the way out or emergency exit to rush through...It just happens abruptly and before you know it. You're back to reality. Depending on the dream, you either want to leave as fast as you can or you wanna stay. Stay in sweet blissful ignorance from reality.

"Onii-chan!"

That is if you're the lucky few.

"Onii-chan! Get up! Get up!"

Just a few...more...minutes...Komachi...

I tighten my sheets around me. It's the only shield here protecting me from the cold and the outside world.

"Argh! This won't do onii-chan!"

All of a sudden, she pulled the sheets off me leaving the cold to attack my fragile spirit. Don't worry though, my heart is at home. Still, now I'm gett-getting the shi-shivers.

I give her my most effective death glare, amplified with my natural rotten eyes.

"Sorry Onii-chan but you have to face the consequences of your careless actions! Teehee~"

It's not just that! It's the total lack of privacy in this house! I'm only dressed in a white-plain shirt and blue striped boxers. This cold air is viscous!

She makes a cheeky grin, already dressed in her middle school uniform and overconfident in her abilities.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my sweet, adorable sister! Anyway get out, I need to change."

"Righty-o! Hurry up onii-chan! I can't bear 4 minutes without you! Ahh! Sooooo many Komachi points there!~"

She then runs downstairs at a quick pace, stamping her little feet on the way.

Now my bedroom was coated in sweet silence. Now to remember what I was dreaming...I can vaguely remember stuff but it was like being stuck in the dark, grasping at phantoms. Only a vague sense of happiness. How curious...

Now dressed and ready, I head to school skipping breakfast. There was simply no time and furthermore, was late to class.

From then on, the day went as normal.

My Loner-senses were tingling...

It felt like someone was giving me a curious look. Felt strangely different from mocking and indignant glances. Well whatever, ain't none of my business.

The passage of time was only relevant to the observer, being lost in my thoughts and books meant time went damn fast. However, someone was annoying me. A detriment from my past days, getting lost in your mind was hard when someone wanted to disrupt it. Even if it wasn't directly, just the thought of it meant my own conscious mind barred me from entering as strange as it is.

So as for today, it's really starting to drag! Feels like I've been here 5 hours, not half an hour! Ahh well, it is said the patient are rewarded but tell me how many men regret waiting for something that got stolen away. Still, I'll persevere.

"Class Dismissed."

Finally, now I can move somewhere else. Well until this obnoxious red-head blinded my field of view.

"Hey Hikki."

From her slightly different way at addressing my name, I can tell she's stepping on seashells. I'm not a landmine you know?

"Hey, ahh so it was you who kept staring."

Then I couldn't tell the difference between her face and strawberry.

"Wha! I was only slightly confused ya know! Like why would I be worried over you! Like, at all!"

Hmm...well if she says so then I'll believe her. Probably thought I was having problems at home or whatever.

"You're normally not late to class. You should take better care of your attendance."

Stop fretting over me! And besides...

"Says the one with an attendance below the class average."

"Wahhh! How do you know? You been...studying that or something? I'm seriously creeped out now..."

Ahh that's a classic. What you mean to say is ohh hikigaya! I'm soo creeped out by your exceptional memory!~

The ditsy air-head looks around considering the volume of our conversation which I have to admit, I'm thankful for.

"Well if you need to know, it's due to the pleasures of sleep."

"Pleasures?" Her face and strawberry suddenly looked pretty similar.

Looking away...she mumbles to herself.

"Ofcourse...you are a normal high-school boy after all...It's only natural..."

"Yeah, I mean everyone dreams. Children, Teens...Senile old people."

"Oh...OH! Yes, that's right! My bad! hahah~!"

What's with me and misunderstandings? Seriously, ask for context before making irrational judgements.

Not too long after, we went straight back to lesson and endured another lesson.

"Class, get out'a'here!"

And the class simultaneously made a sign of relief. Wow. I'm actually sorta impressed!

Making my way to the exit, I bump into Hayato Hayama. Our shoulders collided bringing about a great disturbance in the force...

"Ahh sorry Hikitani!"

"No, it was my bad. I wasn't looking..."

"Then it was no one's fault right?"

Ahh Hayama, always being the peacekeeper. Looking at two sides and selecting the answer that's straight dab in the middle.

"Well I'll be going then."

I increase my speed hellbent on getting out of there.

"Wait Hikigaya."

He used my real name so this must be important. I turn around and look him in the eye showing some reflection of regret.

Then in a 180, he showed a sincere smile like he has nothing to feel guilty about anymore.

"About Isshiki-san. I'm glad to hear she's recovered from what I did to her. I'm glad you were there for her Hikitani."

Huh? Well I'd be terrible if I didn't do anything. After all, it's behavior I'm used to. Getting rejected that is.

"It was nothing. It was really her that moved past it."

"Ahh so that's how it is... Well all's well ends well."

I wouldn't say it was all well...I mean she was rejected.

Saying our mutual goodbyes, I enjoyed rest of break (by myself just how I like it) and suffered through the rest of the day.

* * *

Ok, guys, there'll be more isshiki next chapter. Hope you're all enjoying this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Isshiki Iroha wants me to take responsibility?**

Loners are prideful of a place they can call a home away from home. Where they can truly take solace in the fact they are truly alone. Away from the mass's that overflow into every edge and corner of the world. A loner finding a solitary place where they can truly be at peace is a source of pride for them. Technically, they find their place of belonging which is solely away from others.

I open the door.

"Oh? Evening Hiki-loner-kun."

That is if you're the lucky few.

"Says Yuki-loner-san."

This felt good.

This.

And as I sat down, summoned my book and got to reading. The last member of our haven would come in and complete our moment of solace (albeit destroying the quiet mood with a sledgehammer).

"Yahallo!"

"Evening Yui-san."

"Yukinon!"

Hey aren't you forgetting someone?

I give her a rotten stare pledging for respect, hell just some common courtesy!

She notices then like a child caught reaching for that damned cookie jar...

"Oh and Hikki too."

Despite that daily occurrence, I feel some sorta inner peace. Ahh mann I feel like a monk who achieved spiritual peace within myself or something.

It was an anomaly, despite being a loner...

I feel that this place was good enough to fulfill my needs. A place to think and eat yet, also a place for debate and competition with others. We had common ground to stand on...Me, Yukinoshita and even Yuigahama despite her good fortune. I think there was something I was meant to do today but...eh probably wasn't important.

Only thing that wouldn't live was Yukinoshita's private space, murdered in cold blood by Yuigahama herself as she sat face to face to Yukino spouting off.

"Yukinon! You should hear about this! Apparently, like there's this dress that's different colours to different people!"

"I don't believe in that. No fabric will be able to change colour like that."

"Wait wait! You must believe me Yukinon! It actually worked!"

Ahh the dress debacle...What a pointless thing to get excited over. Not surprised Yui is sharing this.

"Maybe some of them are under the input of hallucinogenic drugs."

"Wha! No way Yukinon! You'll be amazed when I show you the pictures! Look here see!"

"Hmm...Interesting..."

Wai-wha? She's confused aswell? Huh? Now this is a first.

"See, it's like magic or something..."

"That's just irrational Yui-san. A magic trick maybe."

"Is it Yukinon?"

"..."

Wow! This is pretty suspenseful! I do wonder...

"Yui. Did you know that the brain perceives light differently."

"Huh?"

"I overestimated your intellectual skill Yuigahama-san. I apologise."

"It's ok Yukinon! wait..."

"You see our brain perceives light differently. The light hits our retinas in the back of our eyes which for well lack of a better term for you to understand, send that data to our visual cortex in the brain which processes the image we see."

Wow. That's...possibly the most accurate answer to this. No wait, I think she got it right...I mean I'm not sure about the science behind it (after all look at my grades) but that sounds right.

Poor Yui look lost, guess her brain couldn't comprehend the basic explanation Yukino gave.

"Ohh I see. I think anyway! You're so smart Yukinon, I'm actually sorta jealous!"

"You've no right to be. Just study hard and I believe even someone as simple as you will be able to do it."

Wow, sounds pretty condescending to me. Before poor Yui could respond, the door was slammed open and in came Iroha breathing heavily. Did she run all the way here?

"Ahh Sorry!"

Yukinon's makes a face befitting that of a lecturer. Sorry I mean Yukino. Yui's antics must be rubbing off on me.

"Please knock first before entering."

"Right! Right! *huff* *huff* It won't happen again Yukino-senpai."

Her face is adorned in sweat and her hair's a tangled mess.

"This is a third time you came to request something from us. It's not a good habit to do Iroha-san."

"Ahhh forgive me Yukino-senpai but I need to borrow Hikigaya!"

She wasn't pleading, any louder and it'd be shouting. My name seems to be echoing in the room.

Huh? What's with this dark foreboding feeling?

"What reason do you have to borrow a club member of mine?"

"It's..."

She paused thinking her next words carefully. Her true rotten, calculative side in plain view, atleast for me having known her for awhile.

Wait! Now I remember! This could be something due to yesterday! After all, she did act oddly after getting back to the council room.

I stand up.

"If it's me you want then it can't be helped Iroha-san."

I turn to my fellow club-mates.

"I won't be long."

Then Iroha grabbed my sleeve and dragged me out the room, my fellow members throwing possessive looks in my direction.

I must be a really useful club-member huh?

Now for that other problem. Iroha drags me around to a empty classroom then shuts the door. Just a bunch of desks and chairs with no owners and a chalkboard detailing mumbo-jumbo about chemistry.

She turns back to me. Whatever is happening, she seems to be distressed. Her cheeks are red, no doubt from her running through the school.

"Senpai. Have you heard the rumors?"

Rumors? About her?

"What rumors?"

"You don't know?"

Could it be about yesterday? I wouldn't be surprised. Rumors always get around faster then you think.

"Well, It'd probably need to be clarified for me."

"Oh...then that's a problem..."

She looks down in deep thought then comes to a hasty decision by her long exhale.

"There's rumors that...Well some people believe you and I...Senpai..."

Don't leave me in suspense. She doesn't seem to want to finish as she fiddles with hands for self-motivation.

"Some people believe me and you are?"

"Well...Some people believe me and you are..."

She swallows her saliva in preparation.

"Going out."

I inhale to lesson the impact. This was a funny twist of fate. Normally it was the opposite and they were true. (well mostly)

This must be a problem for her no doubt...

This needs to be solved.

I need to solve this for her.

"I see. Sorry to be an inconvenience. Is this something you want to get rid of?"

She looks down. "Sorry senpai. It's a bother to you too. You and the other senpai's."

Speaking of "other senpai's"...

"Well, why not have the service club's help. It's understandable in this situation anyway."

"No. No! That won't do! Umm it could just make things worse ya know! hahah!~"

Must be some unspoken rule for girls? I dunno and I don't have the time.

"Well, do you know how those rumors of...Well..."

"Us?"

"Yeah, us...Any idea how they started?"

She hesitates.

"Umm, you know when my friend took me out yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she asked me but I said we didn't OK? But...well the rest of the committee may not see it that way."

Yeah, that girl in specs next to me must've only added fuel to the fire. I did tell her the truth though I swear.

"And one of them told Hayama aswell. One of his fangirls. _The bitch."_

Woops! Touchy subject! Best not stay in the danger zone there! Although...

Now it all made sense why Hayama thanked me. He must've misunderstood. How frustrating!

"I see...I'm sorry Iroha-san."

"Mehhh, It's OK senpai. It could be worse right?"

She gives me a timid smile. Yeah, I guess she's right. Could be worse...

Much worse...

"Well alright Iroha-san. But...I'm not sure if I'll be able to solve this, I'll think of something though."

"Thanks senpai. This is my issue too so let me help OK!"

I nod in agreement and both decided to go our separate ways.

Heading back, I let the issue sink in. This is new territory for me but hopefully, this can reach a good resolution.

Opening the door to the service club, the sweet smell of tea pleasures my nose.

"Ahh you're late Hikigaya-kun."

I see Yui and Yukino sipping their tea with my own cup (Given to me in kindness by Yukino and Yui, something I'll forever be grateful for) filled and on the table. That mischievous stuffed panda cockily smirking.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Taking my place, I sip my tea leisurely taking in the sweet fragrance.

"Sooo Hikki?"

"Eh?"

"What did she need you for?"

"I uhhh got some more stuff to do."

They give me an odd look. It's not the best excuse but it'll have to do for now. I can tell them the truth when this crisis is resolved. Still, a part of me...No, the old part of me would've been happy at the situation though that undoubtedly would end in disaster too.

This is going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Isshiki Iroha wants me to take responsibility?**

The term "loner" is self-descriptive. It's an alias for a person that is often alone. This is due to being an outcast or being done on the person's own terms. As a result, a loner can blend into the background and be a chameleon. Being alone, they set their own goals, own personality and own problems. That pure freedom is the best part of being a loner.

"Hey, did you hear, the student council president is going out with someone."

That is if you're the lucky few.

Going through the crowded corridors, I hear that irritating misinformation which ultimately hurts many school life's.

"She's got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow. Know who it is?"

"It's umm! Wait... That's the thing."

"What?"

"No one knows the dude's name!"

"Say what? That's so weird. Is it some creepy loner know one knows about?"

Ouch, that was too accurate for a guess! Must be Karma or something...

"Well I dunno. Only the council members have actually seen the guy."

Huh? So I'm still anonymous from anyone not in the council? That makes things easier but still...

Last thing I need is someone shouting and pointing at me.

I rush like a speed demon and find my solitary spot outside. The nice sea breeze being an instant comfort. It's nostalgic remembering it's help in the tennis game.

It was all for you Saika!

Anyway, I enjoy my bento, here on the steps.

Then the sun went dark in a solar eclipse...

I turn around and oh wait, there's a second sun there! No wait, it's Yuigahama and her fiery orange hair.

"Hey Hikki."

"H-hey Yuigahama."

It only took a second to register.

Has she heard the rumors?

it'll be troublesome if she did.

Really...

Really troublesome...

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead. Ain't exactly my property."

She sits down on her bottom and makes herself comfortable. After came silence, just me chewing my bento and Yui in her thoughts.

"Hey, Hikki."

"Yeah?"

"Did Isshiki-san. Did Isshiki-san ask for your help?"

"In a manner of speaking yes."

She knows for sure. This is not good.

Not good at all.

"Ahh so you helped her get a boyfriend right?"

What? She's taking a funny way to get the truth out of me...

She looks inquisitively in my direction waiting for an answer.

I'm gonna have to be careful in what I say.

"Well, it was unavoidable."

"No but its good, I'm glad she's moved on from Hayama. Didn't expect it to be this quick though!"

She doesn't know...though I don't feel any better. Wasn't it me who confessed to wanting something genuine? Yet here I am cowering and hiding behind lies. I feel guilty doing this.

I feel like one of those normal fags always hiding secrets from their friends.

"Yeah."

That simple answer would have to suffice...for now. I'll make it up to you later I swear.

"Hikki, what's wrong?"

Ohh crap! She noticed.

Maybe...Maybe this would be a good time to tell her. Get it out the way and done with.

"Wel-"

"Yui! Aren't you like, gonna come with us?"

"Ahh yes! I'll be right there!"

She turns back to me offering a comforting glance that she has not left me in the dirt.

"Sorry I gotta go. Just remember, me and Yukinon! We'll hear you out OK! OK, I gotta run!"

"R-right, sorry."

"It's all right. Ya-bye!"

That was Yuigahama, always accepting and loving. Easily intimidated for sure but honest to a fault. Terrible cooking but not 2-dimensional like most people in this school. I'm glad to have known her.

I'll make sure to tell them.

I wonder how Isshiki is faring right now? Fending off questions about her (non-existent and tragic) love life? Speaking of that, I need to talk to Hayama to resolve this misunderstanding. If anyone can dispel rumors, its the most popular guy in the school.

After all, his words will no doubt be taken as truth.

Course, I'll have to isolate him first...

Man, what a bother.  
I'll head to a peaceful, solitary spot that is quite famous for being peaceful and solitary.

The school library. Nothing better then to read a book and pass the time there atleast.

Avoiding the crowds, I head there and slide the door open quietly. I see an army of books, lined side by side in rows on shelf's.

And on the nearest table, behind a lone bookshelf sits a dark haired girl with those specs.

That girl. She's the one that asked me that hard hitting question. She definitely made quite an impression.

I need to make sure of something.

"Hey"

Broken from the books text and her imagination, she looks up at me alarmed.

"Oh, it's you. The senpai guy."

Senpai guy? That's a new one.

"Yeah."

"Right."

"..."

Wow this is awkward. Well I suppose I get straight to the point then.

"Well, you heard the rumors right?"

"What? Well yeah. Sorta hard to miss."

She looks back down to her book and resumes reading.

This is quite the pattern we got ourselves into.

"Well, they're not true. You know that right?"

She shoulders tense in irritation then she looks up at me as if looking at a measly insect.

"Geez, I know. You told me that before."

We're getting nowhere. This conversation will just end up being a waste of time.

"Well, sorry to inconvenience you."

I walk back with a new destination in mind. She didn't find others unpleasant. She just didn't like her comfort zone being invaded.

"Wait Senpai-guy."

"Yeah?"

I turn around only to see her re-adjust her glasses.

"Those rumors are bothering you and the prez right?"

"Well basically...Yeah"

"Right. My bad senpai-guy. I didn't mean to put you on the spot when I asked."

Ahh well it was unavoidable right? It was bound to happen whether it was her or not.

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done."

"Just to be clear. You have to understand that you ought not to be surprised."

Huh? What? What did she mean by that?

"Excuse me?"

"You two are always bantering with each other. Playful. Who can blame us for getting the wrong idea?"

Well...She did have a point.

How long did those thoughts circulate wildly? I let my guard down again and now we both pay the price.

"I think-I think I understan-"

"WOAH! There's a catfight happening!"

A student stands at the entrance, shouting as hard as he.

"What where!"

Fights didn't happen often at school. That's why the commotion is much bigger then it needs to be.

"Say what?!"

Most fights tended to be over stupid simple reasons.

"Who's fighting who!

Fought for selfish imprudent reasons.

"It's layara versus the prezzy girl!"

Unless it was.

Oh no...

Isshiki?!

And among the group of guys and girls alike, I was with them pushing my way forcefully in the crowd. Following the loud commotion of shouting and something worse.

I sprint all the way only witness firsthand.

Isshiki Iroha had her hands grasping the other girl's throat who was in return holding Isshiki's scalp and pulling on her fluffy blonde hair.

"I'll kill you! You bitch!"

"Layara you were always a slut!"

They swing around the hallway in a sickening nausea of violence. Why isn't anyone doing anything?

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!"

"Because it's true!? No wonder Kitamura dumped you!"

"ARGHHH!"

Layara attacks like a wild feline, swiping at Isshiki's face.

Small streaks of blood spilled across the floor in an instant. A collective gasp from the audience including me.

Isshiki, face stained with tears and blood...

She stares at her target with murderous intent.

This needs to be stopped.

I need to stop it.

I rush forward and block the aggressive girl from attacking Isshiki.

"You! Get the hell out of my way! Right now! I'll make your face look like a freaking marionette bitch!"

I hold onto her shoulders as she flails around my shoulder eager for the kill.

Only for Isshiki to charge in her direction!

"Isshiki! No don't!"

"YOU TOO COW!"

Before I knew it...

Hayama caught her arms and kept them in a lock, his group added to the ever-growing crowd.

She shouts spiteful things to maximize the insults, building up the rage.

"Let go of me! The slut has it coming!"

"How about I give your face more scars!"

"I swear to god I'll kill you."

They shout mindless insults at each other with the profanity worsening as time marches on.

Layara's long blood coated nails dig into my shoulder.

"Not if I kill you first you fucking horse!"

"I'd like to see you try tramp!"

The staff come barging in, Shizuka-sensei being one of them.

God.

I'd never think I would be so happy to see her.

"Whats going on here?"

She received no answer. Only the harsh heavy breathing from the two girls amidst the blood, sweat and tears.

"All of you! Go to your next lesson now or you'll be expelled! This is your only warning!"

And all left: the gossiping girls, excited boys and scared bookworms of both kinds as they hesitantly and slowly head back to their domains.

Yui was there, shocked beyond belief. She raises a still hand in an effort to wave goodbye.

"Hikigaya, Hayato! What happened?"

Sensei spoke in a harsh authoritative tone, unlike the teacher I normally knew.

"Forget this."

Isshiki shakes Hayama off then strolls past the teacher.

"Isshiki! Wait!"

Instantly, I decide my place is with Isshiki and I leave. Leave the attacker who now cried helplessly on the blood-stained ground, the nice guy utterly confused as to what just happened and Shizuka who would have to clean up after this mess.

My place in all this is with Isshiki.

* * *

Thanks for the positive feedback guys! It's been really encouraging in writing this fic. Can't wait to deliver more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Isshiki Iroha wants me to take responsibility?**

A loner being alone as they are, never touch or connect with others. It is with that notion in the first place are they then harshly rejected and pushed further back. This was how loners were created after all. Kicked out the unified monster dubbed "Society", they infest the corners of the room gladly. Never eager to fall for the same trap twice. That is why we are destined to be alone and furthermore, never be able to connect with people.

That is...

No.

That is me being scornful.

"Isshiki."

Just wishful thinking on my part.

"Isshiki."

"What?"

I can only see her small back in the empty corridor. Cries echoing in the distance, remnants of that ever so vicious confrontation.

"Look, atleast..."

I can't do much. I'm not good at comforting girls but I am good at treating them.

"Atleast come to the infirmary. We have to get you cleaned up atleast...  
Maybe you'll feel better?"

Closing the distance between us, I see she's in thought.

The few seconds I wait seem last hours until Isshiki turns around to face me.

She has 3 cuts on her left cheek oozing blood, like she was attacked by a wild tiger in the jungle.

She cracks a pathetic smile.

"Sure senpai..."

Isshiki despite being a small person was quite bossy by nature. She was annoying sometimes sure and not in the cute way my sister pulls off.

But I'll take being bossed around by that girl then see her be a hollow shell of a herself like this.

She tugs on my sleeve, not out of annoyance or impatience but of habit.

Right, I've been thinking for too long. Without a second thought I head there, an unusually quiet girl holding on.

Sliding the door open, I'm in the infirmary.

Rows of empty beds and no nurse in sight. Not surprised, this is just my luck.

Leading Isshiki to the furthest bed, I mumble.

"Just sit here."

And without a sound, she does. Hand still covering up her bloodied face.

Skimming through the cabinets, I plunder the plasters and bandage and grab a dry cloth which I rinse under a cold tap.

This routine was quite homely to me, I half expect Komachi coming home crying that she cut her knee because she tripped...

But enough of frolicking around in childhood memories.

"OK, just hold still. This'll sting just a bit."

Gingerly, I hold up the cold, wet cloth and dab her cuts.

*dab*  
"Ow!  
*dab*  
"Eha!"  
*dab*  
"Aah!*  
*dab*  
"Ahh knock it off senpai! It stings!"

"Well you don't want it to scar badly do you?"

"I-I suppose you have a point there but nevertheless, it'll still scar."

That is true, Isshiki Iroha would be forever burdened the mark on her face probably for the rest of her life.

She would forever carry a reminder of what happened today.

Continuously dabbing and her continuously wincing was a painful cycle I would be use to if it was my sister.

Having it be Isshiki felt wrong.

She got into a fight with a classmate around the same time as the rumors. What could've happened if a simple denial didn't suffice?

"Hmm well some guys find scars attractive."

"Those guys are just weird then."

"Yeah I thought so too."

"Huuuh senpai. Not funnnny."

Her voice is cracked and sore, her poor throat exhausted by the senseless shouting earlier on.

Counseling her won't be easy. I've been victim to many things but never a fight. My relationships with others was never even deep enough to hit that stage. This was all new territory for me.

Ever since that fateful evening a mischievous she-devil Isshiki Iroha entered the service club room, all I've done is bring bad luck.  
Making her student council president was bad enough, then she confessed and got rejected.  
Then the rumors circulated.

Like anything I do, I try to make it better but instead achieve the opposite effect.

Her social life would probably be ruined. She may end up being scornful, cold. Null inside.

Like me.

But that is if I confirm it.

"Hey, Isshiki."

"Huh? ow."

"Sorry, You...Gonna tell me what happened?"

"Tch. Girl troubles senpai. That's all."

"I'm not taking that for an answer."

"Ow! You dab too hard there."

"Sorry again. So what actually happened."

"Well it was about the rumors..."

This girl...  
You stupid.  
Stupid.  
Stupid.  
Girl.

"Senpai, are you stopping?"

"You just threw everything away? Just like that? Why?"

"I dunno what you're talkin about."

"Don't play dumb Isshiki."

I glance down, I'm too ashamed to look her in the eye.

"I'm not worth defending if that what was happening."

I get up and rush to rinse the blood-covered cloth.

"That was a good guess."

So I was right. Being hated by others was an easy weight to carry on your shoulders. Knowing I was the cause of trouble for others weighed heavier on me then mother finding my porn stash.

This guilt...

Returning to her, I dab and clean her cheek once more.

"So. Tell me what happened."

She ponders deep in thought for a moment, then she answers.

"I...  
Probably overreacted.  
You see... Layara and me, we...disagreed."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. She. ummm...  
She got my, well you wrong.  
I mean, you're not exactly the most charming guy senpai."

"Well, I never said I was."

"Right, but just by being that. There's room for them to judge.  
Senpai, how does it feel to be judged as a creep and perverse freak by people you don't know?"

"They're people I don't know so I couldn't care less."

"Right, senpai.  
OK.  
OK right senpai.  
So maybe I...snapped OK?"

Finally done with cleaning her cuts, I get the bandage patch and place it on her now swollen cheek. Placing the plasters vertically to stick the bandage on.  
It was an amateurs job but this will have to do.

"So she said that you're a bad influence and stuff like that ya knoww."

"...  
Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

Now, with half her face covered by a bandage, she relaxes.

"Like, she started sayin stuff about my terrible taste in men if it's. I mean with you..."

So that was how it was then? Girls were scary beings. Must be their psychotic episodes and teenage hormones.

But still, even with that excuse. There was no excuse for ruining so many things with more value.

Well now that I'm missing lesson, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Do you want me to walk you home? Just in case."

"You don't need to worry senpai."

I sigh tired at today's events.  
You're gonna have to try harder then that.

"Well I'm walking you home anyway. This is partly my fault after all."

She nods in agreement. I have to say the thought of walking her back is comforting though I do wonder how her parents and by extension Isshiki will react to the phone call home from the school.

Never-mind seeing her walk back injured with an unknown assailant with her.

I fumble around in my pocket to grab my phone.

"I'm gonna go text Yui. Tell her I won't be at the club today."

"Ri-right s-senpai."

I exit and stand by the door, fumbling with the rarely used touchpad for the letters.

**Yui, sorry won't be at club today. Walking Isshiki home. I'll tell you everything tomorrow.**

Send.

Isshiki stands next to me, eager to get as far away as possible.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"OK then, we'll use my bike."

Leaving school early always felt liberating. Just being the only ones walking out for the trip home felt more peaceful then it should be.

"Hey senpai..."

My sleeve is pulled alarmingly fast.

"Take...  
Take responsibility OK?"

I was hit hard by deja-vu.

I remember that I was not the only one looking for something genuine. She said it to me when she confessed she knew what secret I revealed to the club.

And that she wanted the same thing.

I still don't know what that thing is exactly...

But I feel we can make it easier on ourselves.

We'll cut ourselves searching through the rubble trying to grasp at that thing.

We'll breathe in the toxic fumes, the lies and misdirection to find the one truth that will point us in the direction of that what is genuine.

Yes...I believe if we help each other...It could...

It could make the search easier.

Breaking the bike out of bike imprisonment, I make space for Isshiki to hop on and then on we ride.

* * *

Man! This chapter was unexpectedly hard to type up! The romance is building up readers. I promise you I'll see this fic through to the end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Isshiki Iroha wants me to take responsibility?**

Loners had the special ability to blend in anywhere that's not a close circle of friends. A valuable asset that can only be used so as long as you're not found out.

"Hey Hikigaya."

But I figure I lost that special ability quite awhile ago.

A trade off for helping others I guess...

Hayama Hayato closes in cautiously.

"Huhnn."

Just leave me alone. I'm pretty emotionally spent you know?  
Re-watching episodes of Gintama ultimately did nothing to put my mind at ease.

"Hmm you too huh?"

"Yeah."

And just from that, us polar opposites understood atleast the common ground we stood on given the context.

"How is Isshiki faring?"

I want to say she's fine.

But even he would know that would be covering up. In truth, I don't know how she's faring. Even less how she'll cope with the fallout that's in effect.

"She's coping."

"Right."

This would be a great time to tell him, enlist his aid begrudgingly in solving the first problem.

"You know what the worst part is? We wasn't actually going out. That was just a misunderstanding."

"Really? Huh. My bad Hikigaya."

I hope that using him, I'd be able to expel the rumors and perhaps...

Perhaps it could guilt her classmates that judged too quickly.

Her friendship with Sayara is beyond a lost cause now, something I could never give back.

The air felt heavy and ominous in the room making it hard to speak.

"It'd be a big help to Isshiki if you could help in disproving the rumors. They'd no doubt listen to you."

He looked surprised. His lips parted as if he witnessed a car crash or something.

"You're...  
You're actually asking me to help you?"

That was just frickin wrong. This guy pisses me off.

"No. I'm asking you to help Isshiki."

He smiles bitterly, accepting a cold truth.

"Ahh, you'll never it change as it is won't you Hikigaya-san?"

Only little by little, course I did say I hated him after all. That's one thing that'll never change.

The quiet murmurs around the class bothered me.

At first, I was no one at all.

Then I was that malicious cold heart person who made Sagami cry.

Now I was that sorta wierd sorta cool guy who helped break up the fight.

Weird how somethings turn out.

Class ended with everyone leaving, the "fight" being the only thing of shared interest.

A blazing mop of hair entered my view.

"Hikki."

The ever so considerate Yui Yuigahama came, morbid curiosity on the mind.

"Is Isshiki-san OK? I mean yesterday was pretty bad..."

"She's OK but she's taking today off to properly recover."

Many often thought being absent helps to stay low. That to disappear, everyone would forget. That was always a foolish move. By being absent, you're then just a reminder of what exactly happened preceding the events leading to your disappearance.

"Hahhhh, well I'm glad you were there. Oh and Hayato too. Things could've got worse..."

Right.

There was nothing more to say. It felt shameful partaking in this gossiping.

Not before long, lesson was over. Walking out, I was ambushed by Shizuka-sensei!

"Hachiman, a word?"

She sternly tells me all cool like.

And really scary-like too.

Following her to the all too familiar staff room, she sits down and makes an excruciating sigh.

"So mind telling me what you were doing at the fight?"

She looks experienced. No doubt from the shounen she reads.

"Just trying to break it up between them."

"That so? We already got the story from the girls in her class."

"Yeah, she told me..."

She looks on in melancholy, clearly pained at the prospect.

"Yeah, about you two huh?"

She looked worn, clearly regretting the way things have gone.

"Hey Hikigaya. Remember the lesson I taught you?"

I don't know what she was getting at but I, unsure of myself, nod my head.

"When you're hurt. It's much easier to share the pain with others then to hold it in yourself."

She speaks as if reflecting back on herself. It isn't my place to question her.

"Well I've had plenty of experience sorting out matters like these."

"Yeah, I mean it's a no-brainer considering how long you walked this earth!"

At the speed of light, she grabs the nearest sharp object meant for writing and points it at my eye!  
Point blank range!

"You know Hikigaya, they say beauty is not seen but felt. Do you want to find out firsthand."

Befitting that of the angel of death, she moves the pencil lead ever so closer to my eye!  
No! No! Shizuka-sensei! My rotten eyes are much loved and appreciated not just by me but many!

"N-no..."

Cracking a wide smile, she makes an exception of me.

"Great! Knew you'd see things my way."

Wahhhh! Too scary! Was she from Hinamizawa or something?

"Well her taking the day off is not good. The student council will be stuck in a rut."

The thought trespasses into my mind once again.

I should in the least compile all the work the members will give for her.

"Well, I suppose I could compile the work then Isshiki can do the rest when she gets back."

"Yeah but when will she come back?"

That is...I...

Haven't really thought about it.

I sigh discontent and bothered by this predicament.

"I don't know yet."

Shizuka then offers a knowing look then suggests something.

"OK, well we'll make do til then. I would say enjoy the rest of your day but..."

I glance an accusatory look towards her. Really? If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it.

"Wuhah, you're dismissed now."

And the march of time never faltered.

Making my way to the service club, I breathe in as much air as I can to relieve the pain in my chest.

They'd understand.

I know they will.

They're not superficial like many others and that is why I find them bearable.

I slide open the door and to my surprise, find Yui already here with Yukino.

"Hey there."

"Evening Hikigaya-kun"

"Ahh Hikki. Glad you're hear now."

Yeah, I'm glad I am too. My warm tea sat patiently on the table. Sitting down and sipping it, I notice the taste was much colder. Despite being masterfully made by Yukino, It seemed to be missing something unexplainable.

"I...I..."

Yui and Yukino give me patient looks, letting me be comfortable enough to explain.

"I messed up. I didn't... I mean the rumors were wrong anyway.  
But she still got in a fight, just like that."

Yui looked confused, not getting the gist of what was going on. Yukino curiously enough, looked as though her suspicions were confirmed.

"So it was you then after all."

Nail on the head.

Dejected, I can only agree.

"Yeah."

Looking at Yui, I can see we left her in the dust.

"Yui. Those rumors? They-"

"What Hikigaya is trying to say is that they were about him and Isshiki-san Yui."

Yui reacted almost precariously.

"Wai! Wha! But they're not true are they?"

With her looking completely insecure, I clear the fog up.

"No, that's why I tried to resolve it. But like before...  
I...  
Well..."

Yukino stares intently hypothesizing what I was about to say.

She raced me to it.

"Would you like our assistance Hikigaya-kun?"

I can't remember ever having someone to depend on.

So I guess it'd be common to presume...

That this feels nice. How amusing.

"Yeah. Please."

Yui's body was not enough to contain her excitement as she jumped up and made a incomprehensible yell in excitement.

"Wuahh! You can count on us Hikki! We won't let you down!"

Smiling almost timidly, I continue sipping my tea, still oddly cold but perhaps slightly sweeter.

"Tomorrow during break I'll be at the council room to sort out her workload."

She rests her chin on her delicate fingers in deep thought. Pretty much a daily occurrence at this point.

The she responds.

"Consider me and Yui on duty then."

Lightly smirking, I figure she's content with this turn of events. After all, when faced with a problem it's best to face it head on and bear the injuries that may occur.

When all was said and done, we head our separate ways. Theirs was home. Mine was someone else's.

With a light carrier bag and armed to the teeth with supplements and snacks, I knock on Isshiki Iroha's door.

* * *

Ok, this fic has about 3-4 more chapters. I know for sure I'll make a fluff fic after this! And ofcourse, thanks to all your support!

**Oh! and be sure to watch the new PV (trailer) for Oregairu season 2. You can find it on Spyro's Oregairu translation site.  
All hail our lord and savior Spyro.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Isshiki Iroha wants me to take responsibility?**

Loners never actively went out in pursuit of accompanying others. That is literally the opposite of a loner. We keep our sociological footprints down to zero by using the famed method of not talking to anyone and not being associated with anyone.

But I'm ready for that to be changed.

Answering the knocking on the door, a mature woman with fluffy blonde hair appeared. Her skin not as pearl white as Isshiki's was but her light beige sweater made up for that.

"Yes, who is this?"

Still dressed in uniform, I speak out the lines I rehearsed 21 times on the way.

"Hello. Sorry to intrude on you miss but is Isshiki home?"

That was spoken with such clarity. If house-husbandry doesn't work out, I can be a professional actor!

She casts me a suspicious look.

"Huh? Really?"

What's that disapproving tone for? So what about my messy hair, slouched back and overall non-pleasantness!

"Uh yeah. I brought snacks and stuff..."

Her initial suspicions were tossed out in favor of glee. She cracked an excited scary smile.

"Ahh OK! She never mentioned a boyfriend!"

Even her Mother? Assuming she is anyway.

"Woah. No, I'm just...her errand boy I guess you could say?"

"Yup! Sounds just like her to do so! Knew her taste in boys wasn't as bad as I thought just now!"

This woman was way too carried away with this!

"Come in then. Do you want me to make hot chocolate for the both of you?"

"Umm if you want to I guess."

"Then it's decided!"

Taking my shoes off at the front door, I smell a sweet fragrance in the air.

It smells nice in here. Like peach actually.

"Isshiki's is the first door to the right on the stairs."

"Ri-OK."

"And don't think of doing anything up there...  
_Or you'll find your jugular slit. Capiche~?"_

I swallow hard. Now I know where Isshiki gets it from. Why are other parents soo scary?

Walking up the steps, I sneak peeks at the portraits that line the walls. Isshiki looking mischievous in the middle along with her mother and her brute of a father. If only I know of the dangers I'm getting into...

Right, first door on the right.

Making tepid knocks on the door; I ask.

"Isshiki? You in there?"

A muffled voice answers.

"Huh? Senpai? You're here?"

"Yeah, it's me."

She opens the door, dressed in dark blue pajamas. Woahh?! Wait, this is a bit indecent right?  
You're mother might really slit my throat in my sleep you know!

"Are you making passes at me? Ya know, what makes you think I'm that kind of girl senpai? Ahh before you get your hopes up, I find it creepy and repulsive so there's no chance of us doing that kayyyyyy~."

Rejected again!  
Anyway, I'm not that indecent! I'd like my throat to be intact after all! She looks much better then before, fresh new bandage patch on her cheek. Much more professionally done.

"Like I'm here to be that shameless.  
Anyway, it'd be a shame if these snacks went to waste."

She then had a sudden change of opinion.

"Ahh well that would be a crying shame! That chocolate is begging to be eaten!"

Remember, you can always buy out good feelings and thanks with materialistic gifts and acts!

"You know what senpai, just give me the snacks and you can go home!"

"Whaaa? I mean what?"

"Duuhhh just messing with you senpai. You're so easy to fool sometimes..."

Before I had time to think about what she really meant by saying that. She invited me in.

"Come on in."

Her room is covered in that same sweet peachy fragrance. There was no particularly girly colours. Her walls and floor were varying cutesy shades of blue.  
Her bed-sheets had different types of flowers showcased and stuffed animals littered her shelf. A piece of her childhood to linger on.

It was actually like my sisters room funny enough.

"Surprised?"

"I dunno...I expected it to be more...Pink?"

"Pink's overrated senpai."

Didn't take you for the underground type Iroha.

"Well, why are you standing there? You can sit down you dead-weight."

Settling the rustling bag to the floor, I scan the room. Where was there a chair?

Isshiki crosses her eyebrows, obviously annoyed.

"What are you looking for? The bed's right there."

"Ri-right I knew that."

"You might be going blind senpai. Soon you'll outlive your usefulness! Then I'll have to find a new senpai!"

That thought leeched it's way into my thought zone.

It pisses me off and I can't explain why...

Whatever, dismissing the thought. I sit on her extravagant bed.

It feels awkward to sit on a girls sleeping zone but I persevere and eventually lose myself on the relaxation of the bed. Mann it's soo comfy!

"Senpai, don't you dare fall asleep. You'll corrupt everything around youuuu!"

What? They're inanimate objects though. Anyway if I did corrupt people, you'll be a voodoo zombie by now.

"Right right. Well what do you want to eat first? There's chocolate chipped biscuits and-"

"The biscuits."

That was quick. Didn't even let me finish Isshiki.

Rummaging through the numerous supplies I bought, I bring out the packet and open it.

"Ahh but eating them now would be a problem. Crumbs shouldn't be on the floor after all."

She immediately sits up and jogs out the room.

"I'll get the plates K! You better not forget yourself senpai!"

Better not forget myself? What did you mean by that Sly-shiki?

Left with just me and my thoughts, I relax evermore so on her bed.

Man, my past self would be crying tears of joy from this notion. Maybe that guy would've seriously confessed and received only another rejection.

My phone rumbles, my sister would no doubt try to pry.

**Komachi: Where Are U Onii-chan!**

**Hachiman: At someone else's.**

**Komachi: Gahama san or Yukino-san?!**

**Komachi: 0_0?**

**Hachiman: Neither.**

**Komachi: Saika's? If you're that side of the fence onii-chan you can tell me!**

Wai-what? Well it's true I have peculiar thoughts...

However so, I couldn't respond as Isshiki came back with plates balancing mugs of hot chocolate. Her slow steady movements betraying her energetic playful nature.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting. I...  
Talked with mom for abit."

And I'm sure pulling off a balancing act had a small hand to play.

Quickly, I relieve her of her responsibilities. Claiming the plate and hot chocolate as my own.

"Thanks but you coulda called me down you know. I'm your henchman after all, think of it as outsourcing for manual labor."

The confused look she has answers that question.

"Wha? That doesn't make sense senpai, but I suppose you are a good diligent henchmen."

"Well like you said. I'm like a Labrador eh?"

She smiles in earnest agreement. Well if it's like that then I suppose we're both content.

Sipping the hot chocolate slowly, my tongue basks in the hot pleasure. The room felt really warm and I wasn't sure if it was the clothes, hot chocolate or the body heat.

Perhaps all of the above.

Breaking out the biscuits, I divide them between our plates and we both start eating. Enjoying the delicacies of crunchy biscuits with chocolaty bits melting in our mouths.

"Wahh so tastyy~!  
Ahh but this is not good for my body. Not at all!"

All good things come at a price. (cept the literal price tag I paid to get them. Gluttony is a sin after all.)  
That's why I tended to stay away from good things as I know a price would have to be payed after. That was the law of the world after all.

Stretching my bones, head relaxing on my hands I inquire about her pain.

"Man, you girls have it bad huh."

She has a curious look as if I hold the answer to a hidden secret. I'm not Li Shengshun you know nor the black reaper for that matter.

"But you boys do sports 'n' stuff to burn it all off right?"

"Nope. Take me for example. I'm just blessed with good metabolism."

"Meta-what? Pfft, that's just stupid senpai."

If only you knew Isshiki. If only you knew.

"Search it up then you can be jealous."

She pouts making an exaggerated cross expression.

"Sennnpaaiiii. You really shouldn't be making girls jealous. Seriously, I'll have to teach this dog some new tricks then..."

No way I'm a dog. If I die, please reincarnate me as a cat. Any kind will do!

I could be lazy and not have to do anything for my life except for live, eat and sleep. Kamakura has it easy.

"Well you could teach a cat tricks aswell you know?"

"What does cats have anything to do with this?"

Hmph, I guess the joke was too subtle for her.

Her cheek wasn't though. It was hard to look someone in the eyes when half the cheek was covered.

"How's your injury doing by the way?"

"Ahh this?"

Stroking the bandage, she explains.

"It's starting to scab over now. Still...  
I...  
Never did thank you for treating me so..."

I didn't deserve thanks. I was just doing what a common human being should do after all.

"No need. Paramedics don't want thanks for treating a patient. They just want their wages so they can go home."

"Are you asking me to pay you senpai? You really are the lowest of the low."

"When did I insinuate that?"

She giggles heartily. Something she normally does but it sounded different in her domain.  
It was abit higher pitched the usual.

That...  
It was slightly cute. Just a bit. Maybe...

Feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, I quickly distract her.

"So what's that paper for on the table?"

"Oh that? It's my homework for Japanese."

Evidently I killed the mood with the resulting silence after. So she didn't like that subject huh?

"Well if you want, I can help you with it. I scored 3rd place on Japanese after all."

She bounced up and down on her bed eyeing me like I'm a lifesaver.

"Really? Wow, I thought you were much dumber but that makes it easier for me~!"

Urghh don't underestimate me Isshiki-san. My looks don't betray my street smarts and general smarts.

"Well when you put it like that, I suppose I can't help you."

"Wahh! Senpai please don't be this cruel! You'd never leave someone to drown would you?"

"Depends on the person."

"But not me right?"

She looks at me with moist eyes, pale hands gripping her bosom and the echoing words.

"Please senpai."

I can't resist that. No one could.

"Oh OK OK...  
I suppose I have no choice..."

Lazily standing up, I bend to pick up the papers to read up on the task.

Create a romance story huh? Noo...This stinks of Shizuka-sensei.  
This must be a new form of self-torture huh?  
Poor-sensei.

Cringing at the thought, Isshiki speaks up.

"With good grades like that, you could get a good job.  
Shame you want to be a house-husband ya knoww."

No, I'm pretty happy about that.  
But hold on...

"I don't remember ever telling you that..."

She freezes up, obviously caught in the spotlight.

"I uhh...  
No wait you did tell me! Yeah! You mumbled it to yourself and I heard! That's right yeaah!"

Something about that doesn't ring true to me but I accept it regardless. I had a bad case of mumbling to myself. I'd have to be more careful.

"Well, same goes for you. Being student president would look good along with some decent grades."

"You think so?"

As opposed to just saying so?

"Yeah. It shows you can handle a leadership role. That's an attractive trait for employers."

"Attra-tractive?"

Woops, wrong choice of words.

"Senpai, is that another pass at me? You're getting quite brash but I'm sorry. Flattery doesn't mean you're my type~!"

Sad to say but I'm way too used to this now. She's now rejected me more times then all the girls I've ever asked out.

"Senpai, whats wrong?"

Snapping out of it, I realize I was stuck in a somber trance.

"Ahh it's nothing. It's n-not l-like I was interested in y-you or anything..."

"Oh then is it someone you like?"

Eh? Casting a suspicious look to her, she explains.

"Well, you looked like that and you did help me with Hayama sooo I could help you."

Woah, doing that for me? She's too considerate! As much as I appreciate the thought, I'd have to reject her offer. I don't wanna be stuck with a desperate bitch anyway.

"Nah, I'm good. Anyway, not interested in anyone...Yet."

In relief, she sighs.

"That's good then. I mean not good! Not good at all!"

She waved her hands in a stupor while saying that.

Decide what you need to say before you say it! I swear my heart stopped then...

"Ahh but I did make some progress with Hayama."

Say what? The thought of that unexpectedly made me alert.

"What? How? When?"

"Hmm? Well yaknow during that problem? Yaknow...  
Me and...  
Well anyway, when he was holding me. He held my chest...  
So technically that's second base right?"

He touched her there? That guy has no shame. What a prick...

"You look jealous senpai! Wahahaha~!"

Tch.

"I just hold no respect for guys that take advantage of a situation like that. Honest mistake or not."

"Never knew jealous boys could be so cute."

This sneaky bitch is pushing the line now.

Or I'm just in a bad mood. I knew what I was getting into after all.

"Well putting that aside, I'll do your work while you pester me."

"It's worked so far right?"

Thinking back on our partnership, yeah. That was how it worked heh.

I get cracking to work having to write from a girl's POV. I was mindful not to take any liberties from real events. After all, I don't want the ending to be her getting rejected in Destiny-land. I had the plot in mind, a girl is sat with her friends. However, she feels no true connection with anyone until she meets an evil disturbed boy. I just hope Shizuka doesn't find out I (or Isshiki) pulled a reverse on Aku no hana!

While lost in my thoughts, a weight is rested on my leg as I laid down back against the wall on her bed. Did she have a cat in here?

Looking down, I notice Isshiki, eyes closed and head on my lap! Please, can you stop that! I have hormones that could go out of control!

"Isshiki, what are you-"

"I'm pretty sleepy senpai and the pillows are too far."

Her throat distorted her voice making it seem almost croaky.

"You could just ask me, they're right next to me."

"Well I'm comfy now so it's too late."

My blood pressure is probably spiking to an all time high. The sheer boldness of her!

Unsure of what to do, my brotherly reflexes kick in and I stroke her hair.

For a few seconds anyway then stop out of sheer embarrassment.

"Mhnn why'd you stop?"

"Huh? It's OK with you?"

"I don't mind it. Feels good actually..."

I stroke her fluffy hair. It was like petting a cat, I could almost hear her purring.

"Hey senpai. You know that thing you want?  
That "genuine" thing? Where do you think you'll find it?"

Oh? That? I believed it could be anything...

Like chasing an ice-cream van was a pursuit for happiness or just feeling content was happiness.

"I dunno where to even start looking to tell you the truth."

We sat their like that for nearly 10 minutes in silence. I quickly got used to it.

Like any good thing, it'll eventually end. So I take my time to remember this moment.

With her eyes closed, she speaks.

"Hey senpai. If nothing works out on my end...  
Do, do you umm...  
Would you mind...  
I mean I wouldn't mind choosing you."

What did she mean by that? To clarify I speak up.

"Wait? What for?"

"I mean I...  
Never mind. I wouldn't mind choosing you to do the work is what I'm trying to say."

I shut up to bask in my warning thoughts.

"Ahh it's late now, senpai!"

She sits up in a emergency maneuver then panics.

"Ahh yeah. I stayed for longer then I needed to."

"And you didn't even get my work done! Senpai! I'm disappointed."

But that was because of you! Needlessly distracting me with all sorts of near-intimate things!

"All you have to do is finish it off."

An odd silence is in the air, with that I remember.

"Oh, are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

By saying that, she has left herself room for both decisions. She's not obligated to choose only one. She can stay at home or go at her leisure. After all, she never promised to come didn't she now?

"Well, I'll see you there then."

Leaving, I see her mother who was cleaning up with a vacuum cleaner.

"Ahh, had a good time Isshiki?"

"Ahh sort of..."

She blushed and looked towards me.

Was there some unspoken agreement between her and her mother? After all, that was the case with mom and Komachi.

"Well, cya soon errand boy~!"

"See you senpai!"

Waving goodbye, I head home.

I wasn't sure if she was playing or not...

That sounded like a near confession, but it was hard to differentiate Isshiki's true and fake sides sometimes.

I just don't want to make the same mistake again. Confess and ruin our little partnership completely. It'd be best to keep what we have, freeze it in time as a museum piece or something.

As annoying as she was sometimes...

It was a pleasant thought.

She was one piece of work.

I can see where she gets it from though. Like mother and daughter.

I feel bad for her dad. He has quite the handful to live with.

And so I made my way home.

"Onii-chan! You was at Saika's wasn't you?"

"I never said I was."

"You're sexuality doesn't matter to me Onii-chan! If you tell mom and dad, they'll probably understand!"

"But Komachi-"

"Komachi will support your decision! It's your life after all!"

"But I'm straight Komachi."

"Maybe dad will have trouble with it but he'll always listen to me!"

"And not to me? Wow. What a relief."

* * *

OK, This fic is nearing it's end. Just to warn you I have an assignment for college due in so that takes priority for now so you may have to wait longer then usual for next chapter. Reality is evil that way lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Isshiki Iroha wants me to take responsibility?**

When loners become loners, they look to the terms and conditions and gladly accept them.  
Never having to deal with anyone else again becomes the thing you most want. Nothing else matters. Being friends with no one but yourself is a greater freedom then anything else. The pros in this case far outweigh the cons. No promises to keep, no secrets to hide, no friendships to ruin and best of all: no one to betray you.

But...

It does get lonely...

Maybe to reach that which is genuine, I merely have to make it a group effort.  
Or maybe the opposite. Maybe it can be shared, maybe it can't.  
Maybe only one person can selfishly keep it.  
If that is ever the case...  
I'll make sure to be selfish just for once...

Leaving the house, the bitter cold air stuck around. The nice cold seabreeze now an attacking horde of air. Cowering into my scarf, I walk braving the weather down the familiar path to school.

I wasn't putting much hope into Isshiki turning up. After all, returning back to danger close distance to burned bridges was off-putting. Either way, you end up pondering the what-ifs, the would've beens. You blame yourself thinking if only I had acted differently, If only I hadn't said that or if only I said something.  
Therefore...It'd be perfectly reasonable to assume Isshiki would take another day off.

But, next to the corner of the road. A small petite girl stood alone, waiting for someone.  
Looking on, I tried to identify her when her marked face confirmed my suspicions.

She saw me first though which was the trade-off.

"Ahh senpai."

She shivered as she walked friskily down to me. Her face was now in the open again, her once fresh mark now old and covered with a new forming of skin that looked like frozen blood. I learned to get past superficial appearances long ago, others however base their judgement on first impressions alone. After that, there was normally no space for re-evaluations. I left pretty early today as I figured a good walk will put my cautious mind at ease.

So why is she here this early too?

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Dunno, a couple minutes? You shouldn't keep a girl waiting senpai. That's considered rude."

Always nagging, still bossy in that trademark style of hers now.

She continued speaking though.

"You were much earlier then I expected to be honest."

"Then what are you doing out here? In the cold? Waiting for me?"

"Cuz it'll be a nicer change from the usual."

"What? You mea-I mean what about your friends?"

It wasn't an answer worth answering, I'd guess as much. The only person I guess you could hang out with is the mutual friend but even then, they're not company you actively search for. They are someone else's friend after all.

"I kept in touch with my best friend so I've still got her...  
So I can talk to her when I get back in."

Ahh the "best friend". I wished at one point in life I had one of those. Always dependable, the yin to your yang and closer to you then relations by blood. Obviously, they never saw what best friends do behind your backs.

But Yui and Yukino are best friends if my calculations were correct.  
I was slightly envious of that but ultimately, they deserved it.

"No. I don't mean that. I mean what about your friends?"

She made an apologetic smile.

"Sorry senpai. they don't get up this early."

It was a mask fabricated in an instant. It was so painfully obvious, I wondered why she even tried.

"Then why are you up this early?"

"Mhmmm."

Gazing at her with an expectant stare, she stutters whilst looking more and more unsure til finally she cracks.

"Geez, my mother found out after you left what actually happened.  
So there you happy now?"

Her voice carried a bitter edge to it. So problems at home eh?

She must've lied to her mom about it...

She shivered once more, her legs covered in goosebumps.

Undoing my scarf, I hold it out to her.

"Here, you look cold."

"Ahh I hate being indebted to you senpai."

Then why take it off my hands then? Sure it was a horrible looking scarf with only a bland grey and white but it does it's job.

"Well think of it as charity work. It's been given as a donation."

"Ahh so I can burn it after right? For warmth!"

"Ehhh? No just don't! It's a temporary donation! Means it still has to be given back to its rightful owner!"

This evil bitch...

"Wahaha! What was with that reaction? You have weird priorities senpai."

"Well that's subjective..."

"Yeah, It is isn't it?"

Feeling the conversation has taken another meaning I'm unaware of, I get back to the point.

"Well, I suppose I better walk you to school then."

Resuming my usual pace and Isshiki adorned in a unappealing scarf (atleast to some), we walk to school.

She doesn't give up though, closing the distance between us til she's pressing at my side.

"Ya know, I should take you clothe-shopping to get you a better scarf."

"Why? I'm fine with that one as it is."

"Next time I'll need to borrow one, It can be a nice colourful one instead!"

Her self-preservation mechanism was strong but telling me the plan was rather simple-minded of you Sly-shiki.  
I guess I'll humor her though.

"If you're that determined then I guess it can't be helped."

"It's no fun if you don't put up a fight senpai."

Urgah! I misunderstood her intentions. Sly bitch.

Urgah! She's holding my arm! Please Isshiki, my heart can't take this anymore so please stop.

"You know, I learned recently about heat sources. You're scarf's plenty useless on its own senpai."

Then why take it? You know I'd like it back now. I'm it's rightful owner.  
She continued on though.

"But body heat keeps most people alive from being frozen to death."

Wait she meant?! Well this is just self preservation at work! The human survival instinct is ingenious, particularly when it involved others! Use others as bait to get ahead of them is the best tactic of survival for selfish people.

She squeezed my arm in a vice-like grip.

"Ahh this is much better already~!"

As nice as it feels, I'm definitely not gonna get used to this.

"Well, if those rumors only get worse then it's your fault. Got it?"

"Yeah Yeah senpai. It's better not to bother with em anyway. It's much more fun this way."

"...  
Right..."

And with my insecurities bubbling in my pounding chest, we continue onwards. The school in the distance welcoming us.

"Oh yeah! So before we get to school. Let's share info."

"Eh?"

"You're the scouting party for what we're searching for. So tell me, hows your search going."

"Scouting party? What for?"

She looks at me, an obvious truth in her eyes. Her eyes seemed to scream a indescribable answer.

"You know...  
That something genuine."

Ahh that. She did say she wanted it too but even after the rejection she still got back up and searched elsewhere.

In that case, it made sense to share classified military intelligence. But still...

My genuine thing and her genuine thing could be totally different.

"Well, I don't know how...  
Maybe I'm getting closer to it bit by bit. But it's like wandering through a mist.  
What is the right direction?"

She gazed with a serious gaze befitting the sudden serious topic.  
Then the words hit my head. Ohh mann she's creeped out or something! That sounded ridiculously stupid.  
"Ahh sorry that sounded stupid. Just ignore me."

But surprisingly...

"No, it's OK. It was corny yeah, I think you ripped it off a movie or something."

How embarrassing...

"But it made sense. Well it's better on my end."

Closing her eyes, she smiled sincerely.

"I think, I found the general direction of where it is. I just gotta figure out how to approach it."

Despite her being ahead of me, I'm glad she's getting closer to it. People deserve happiness.  
No matter who it is.

"I'm happy for you. Truly."

"Wahaha! Still with the corny lines senpai? Well, I'm sorry. Corny doesn't mean a better chance to be with me so I'm sorry it won't work out~!"

Talk about killing the mood! Her and Yui would be an unstoppable force!

"Let's just head to school..."

"Ahh embarrassed boys are pretty cute too."

"Whatever. Whatever."

Reaching the school, it was more emptier then normal.

Obviously so, we're earlier then most.

There was still the nagging feeling in my head about her wellbeing.

"So Isshiki, how are you gonna deal with today?"

She looks confidently. She has a plan sorted out?

"I can deal with that senpai. I feel I can fit right back in class again."

"Well, just know your friends will be conscious of your fight with the other girl. No bad blood between you two yes?"

"Don't worry, it won't come to that senpai."

And with a confident smirk, she turns.

"Woah hold up a sec! For the student council, I got the service club to help on lunch so show up will you?"

"Ahh Yukino-bookworm-senpai will be a big help!"

"Was the bookworm part necessary?"

"Ahh sorry senpai."

Right. She knew more then I about how to get her popularity back up. Being the student council president, I could imagine it gave her more options for that.

And waiting for longer then usual, the school day started.

A pleasant surprise to hear was the rumors stopped circulating. No doubt thanks to the domino effect from Hayama. The girls would take that as truth and tell their friends who would tell their other friends.

"Yahallo Hikki."

And there in came Yui.

"Yo."

"You're never in early."

"Ahh well, I came earlier then usual today. Figured a good walk would clear my mind."

"That makes sense. Well, me and Yukino will be in the council on standby so we can help out!"

"Thanks, I appreciate it.  
The both of you..."

"Don't mention it Hikki. You saved my-our club sooo consider it returning the favor yeah!"

"Eh? But you already did for the joint school collaboration?"

"OK then. In that case, you owe us then."

Ohh man she turned it around on me big time. I need to learn to give up the humility sometimes...

"Damn..."

"No-one but your fault Hikki."

"Yeah yeah."

Eh but still, depending on people isn't that bad. Even if it does mean they may depend on me down the road but no pressure right?

"Still, thanks."

And the day went on much more quietly then before.

* * *

Ok I'm back guys! let's get this show on the road. I'll work onto finishing this off then I can move onto new fics for other characters in Oregairu.


	9. Chapter 9

Isshiki Iroha wants me to take responsibility?

Walking into the council room, I see the members working hard and next to the presidents place sat sat the hard-working girl, long black hair flowing down to her waist.

"Ahh Hikki! You came!"

Yui who was sat next to her shouted for me, forgetting her consideration of my wanting anonymity. Damn it Yui! you slipped up!

Some of the members looked my way, obviously they have their own thoughts of the situation.

"Y-yo."

My nature of a slacker will be tested today.

Too bad Yukino despised slackers.

"Hikigaya-kun, if you're just gonna stand there and do nothing then you're more useless then a dog."

"H-hey, dogs aren't bad Yukinon..."

Too bad it fell on deaf's ears Yui. I thank you for the attempt at a defensive procredure from the bottom of my heart! It was a good question, what did she have against dogs? Yukino's assault didn't wather however...

"So I'd advise you to pick up some of this bottomless workload and get to work."

Maybe I should've read the warning labels before signing the agreement to this. Course, it was for the greater good however so It'll be worth it. (Hopefully)

Sitting down, I organise and compile the work Yukino had printed out. The room's mood was unchanged with the exception of a certain bossy junior.

Due to that, this room felt empty as oxymoronic as it sounds.

We all got to work, me and my compatriots seemed to bring about a team spirit. Yui didn't have to do anything though, I doubt she'd be able to produce such productive work on any scale. Motivation was her strength I guess?

A stack of papers landed on my desk. Why? Just why? As if someone decided I didn't have enough on my plate already.

Looking up, I see it's the girl in specs. She offers a comforting smile in return.

You're expecting me to say thanks? It's not like I like work or anything. Hell, work comes to find me.

"Hey don't give me that look senpai guy. You're just a glutton for punishment."

Heh, she's correct in that regard. Like a killer going back to the scene of a crime. Truly I must be a masochist!

"Yeahhhh right. I'm just an unlucky man cursed with unlucky circumstances."

She bends down eye-level with me. Her assets suddenly became hard to look away from.

"But just so you know, for what it's worth. I figure things should've turned out better for you."

I didn't need some strangers pity though. She's wasting her time here instead of doing her work.

But worse of all, she should notice the dire position I'm in! Why are girls so dense?

Looking to Yui and Yukino for help, I can't help but notice their dark, blank looks in my direction. Are you enjoying the pain I'm in now or what?

The girl in front of me took notice aswell.

"Ahh sorry, looks like I upset your lady friends. I apologize. I'll give you you're space back."

"I don't think that.

Was. The. Case..."

No one heard as before I knew it, she returned to her seat across the room.

That was close...

Breathing in relief, I have to wonder if my life has become dangerously close to that of a rom-com.

I look down in horror at the newly placed workload...

Urgh, this is gonna take awhile.

Sorting through the work, the final piece to the puzzle entered the room. Marked face there for everyone to see.

"Yahallo everyone! Sorry to make you wait for me!"

Taking the attention in stride, she marched to her earned suit solidifying her position as student council president.

"Yukinoshita-senpai, Yuigahama-senpai and senpai..."

Hey, I have a name you know...

If you're gonna show appreciation then show it.

"I appreciate this. I really do."

Bowing her head to them-I mean us. She continues.

"I owe you three big-time for this."

Yui and Yukino didn't know how to handle this judging from their reactions.

I was abit surprised as well...

In a state of confusion, Yui exclaims wildly.

"Waah? Iroha-san! You don't need to, like seriously!"

In a state of humble negligence, Yukino mutters.

"W-well, it's our duty s-so your thanks isn't needed..."

And I finish in utmost declaration.

"But it is appreciated. Now let's defeat the monster called work."

"Hikki."

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Senpaiiiii."

Hey? Whats with those dissaproving looks? I thought we were on the same page right?

"Wow, if that's how you think then how can you survive the working world Hikislacker-kun?"

Well whatever, my future plan is as follows but for now. Best to finish up today.

And so, the work load felt lighter then it should.

"Uwaahhh! Finally."

"Yeah today was pretty long."

"I agree, I'm not going to work that much again for anyone's behalf."

"What about if I need it Yukinon?"

"Then I'd guess you'd be hopeless."

"Wait what? Please!"

"It was a joke Yui-san. Ofcourse I'll help you."

"It wasn't a funny joke Yuki!"

Today went as normal for the service club. The mood eventually went back to normal for us. However exhausted we were, we could always count on Yukino's tea.

"Wahaha! This is what it's always like huh?"

Why is she still here though?

"You know, you got a bad habit of coming here. Why don't you enjoy the rest of your day or something?"

"Senpaiiii. Can't you see I am enjoying it?"

Huh?

"Hikigaya-kun, stop ruining everyone else's day."

"Yeah Hikki! Stop being insensitive!"

Huh?!

"Wait? Why am I the bad guy here? If she wants to join then shouldn't she actually ask to be a club member or something?"

It was a legitmate question as much as I enjoy her presence. Her playful, energetic nature balanced out my boring, serious one.

Sorta pisses me off how I can easily admit that...

"Ahh Iroha! Do you want some of Yuki's tea? It's really good! Probably the best in the business!"

"I don't sell this tea Yui but sure."

"Wait but if you did sell it, you could make a bunch of money!"

"That's a very simple way of looking at it, it's a little more complicated to do that Yui-san."

Looking back and forth between the two, Isshiki decides.

"Well sure if it's OK with you two."

Wait? Aren't they forgetting something? She needs a cup or mug to drink from.

Pouring the tea, Yukino notices too late.

"Oh Isshiki...

I apologize, there seems to be no cup. I could get Hikigaya to fetch you a paper cup though."

"Why is it always me?"

Isshiki cracks a toothy smile. My komachi senses falsified an alarm.

"Well like my mom said senpai. You're my errand boy!"

I could smell death in the air. Yukino and Yui shot jealous looks in my direction.

"Oh? When was that Hikiuseless-kun?"

What's with that smile? Are you a serial murder or something?

"Yes Hikki. You better not be long lost childhood friends or something right?"

I need to get out of here...

"Right, the paper cups. I'll get right on that."

Then I made my great escape. Man that was intense...

Grabbing the paper cup from the vending machines, I made my way back to find the mood was lost in translation somewhere.

And they were drinking from their cups.

Isshiki included?!

She possessed my Pan-san cup and sipped tastefully at it.

Hey that was mine, so please give it back?

"Ahh sorry senpai but this is part of your punishment."

"Yes, so now for one day, you're back to the old days of using paper cups."

"You're really experienced at putting a pamper to my day club president."

She looked in feigned interest.

"Oh? I assume it was a logical punishment for embarrassing Isshiki like that."

"Yeah Hikki! That was low!"

Embarrassed? When?

"Wait hold on? What?"

"Sorry senpai so you're stuck with that~!"

Crafty bitch. Ahh well, I knew how to handle being framed with stride. Speaking from experience...

"Well whatever, I'll live."

She stuck her tongue out ending with a cheeky smile. She's worthy of the name Sly-shiki for sure.

Despite being in a paper cup, the tea tasted wonderful with its synonymous sweet flavor tasting normal again warming me up in preparation for the Spring.

* * *

"So... what did you tell them then?"

I couldn't stay out of this. Not when it concerned me. I was too curious!

"I told them you made passes at my mother when you brought me home."

"Ohhh come onn. Too far Isshiki..."

"Ohhhh don't be a baby senpai...

Tell you what I'll make it up to you."

She reached into her bag and pulled out my scarf. Huh?

"You forgot to ask for this back."

She had it all this time? Damn, I must've forgot since a girl borrowed it.

"Thanks. Shi-I mean damn. Thank god you remembered."

"Never took you for a scatter brain senpai."

"Well, usually my memory is impeccable."

She looked prideful, her face clearly shouting victory!

"Just so you know, this will be the only time this happens."

"You wanna bet on that?"

"What's the point in that?"

"Ahh don't worry I understand senpai. You think you'll lose eh?"

Being the person I am didn't mean I was immune to challenge. Damn, my instincts as a male are taking over.

"That's it, how much?"

"1000 yen?"

"Deal!"

I shout in bitter defeat. She was too smart for her own good.

Taking the scarf of her hands, I wrap it round my neck.

Yui was sleeping over at Yukino's place so I was left to drop the last person off with their only words being "you better not do anything funny".

My sense of humor wasn't that great anyway so I couldn't even try.

"OK, senpai. Requesting a status update!"

Eh? What brought this on?

"What of?"

"Don't play dumb senpai! It's your favorite subject!"

Is it Japanese? History?

Wait...

That?

"The genuine stuff?"

"Yup."

Left to ponder in the silence, I'm left clueless.

"Well what about it?"

She looks on disappointed. Hey I'm trying you know?

"Senpaii you're soo slowww."

"Well excuuuuse me."

Wait? This sounded like a bad joke in some old western anime? Wait cartoon...Whatever.

But she was pretty determined looking for that. So much so she would use whatever resources at her disposal.

"Well, I guess the better the days get, the closer it is you know?"

She signs hopelessly frustrated.

"Senpaii, you're so frustrating."

She looks down towards the ground directly in front of me.

"What's wrong? Hey? Are you alright there?"

"Senpai, are you dense or what? You didn't pick up any of the signs..."

What, the genuine thing? How can she think mine and hers are the same thing?

"Mine's probably different. If you're having trouble with yours...

Then just ask for help Isshiki..."

She raises her voice, only madder I'm stumbling blind knocking things down.

"That's not the point Hikigaya! Just look under your nose!"

She tilted her head up then leaned.

I felt a soft fresh sensation on my lips catching me by surprise.

Isshiki Iroha had kissed me.

The peachy sensation stayed even after we separated.

"So...

So there it is senpai..."

The tears in her eyes tried to stay optimistic and only failing.

Her quivering lip holding out hope for a good conclusion.

Deep inside, I was happy...

But she doesn't deserve someone like me. It'd only make her look bad.

"You're!

You're gonna regret this you know..."

"No. Don't."

"Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes Isshiki..."

"No it's not! Senp-I mean Hachiman."

Meeting her gaze, she unflinchingly, unhesitatingly, confidently states 3 words.

"I love you."

I gaze into her teary eyes for a a long time.

How was someone meant to respond to this? Why seek something like that?

With someone like me?

"Like I said, you might regret this in the future you know..."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

She hugs me tight seeking solace in the object of her desires.

I now had a responsibility to see this through.

"If what you want is this, this being your genuine thing..."

And wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I complete the hug.

"Then I don't see why I shouldn't let you atleast give it a chance."

Everyone had the right to deserve happiness. She got what she wanted and I figured I'll be happy too.

I'll be selfish just this once and accept her blessing. Being accepted on a personal level...

I'll have to speed up the process of me changing. I want her to be happy and happy she shall be.

I'll do everything in my power to make it so.

Tearfully sobbing into my uniform, she looks up apologetically.

While sniffing, she carries on.

"Ahh sorry, I didn't mean to get your uniform wet."

"Water under the bridge. Especially when you cried a river just there."

And with a sore hoarse throat, she replies.

"Senpaiiii, not funnny."

"Hahah. Well that makes things complicated."

"What makes what complicated?"

She seriously hasn't given this much thought hasn't she?

Guess it shows how illogical she was...

And how illogically happy I am...

"Well, guess the rumors were right after all eh?"

"Well let em talk then! Doesn't bother me anymore."

Hmm. Well it's your world Isshiki Iroha.

Hooked around my arm, I walk her home as dusk settles.

"Hey, just so you know...

That wasn't my first kiss."

No, let me guess. Hayama? Some junior guy? The thought pisses me off.

"I don't wanna know."

"Well maybe you should!"

"Grrrr."

"Enough of that disgusting growling senpai."

Blushing, she speaks more courteously.

"It's an indirect one.

Your pan-san cup."

Oh? That? Mannn what's this pleasurable feeling!

"Ew, I regret telling you now when you smile like that! So stoop mhmmm kay?"

"Well you knew the dangers of going out with someone like me."

"Well, when you say it like that."

Isshiki smiles proud of her accomplishments.

"I think the end result is worth it."

Man, I feel sick in a good way.

I sign at the fact that I'll have to ask her something unreasonable.

"This is gonna take me awhile to adjust. So if it's not too much to ask. Will you wait for me?"

She smiles. She smiles genuinely as if she won something worth keeping.

"Yeah. I'll wait."

Pointing at me, her voice accelerates increasing her tone.

"But don't make me wait too long! I'm an impatient girl!"

I can only answer her honestly. After all, she risked alot to gain something like this.

And she won't leave empty handed and neither will I.

"I'll try to make it quick. But no promises yeah?"

"Then that's good enough for me!"

Noticing her pale, clear neck. I wrap my scarf around it letting her savor the warmth.

"You-

you owe me 1000 yen."

Already? But before I complain, I realize I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Well, I don't have much money on me..."

Hiding her chin under the scruffy scarf, she suggests an alternative.

"Perhaps we could...

Convert currency with a kiss?"

Oh?

OH? Now? Sly-shiki?

"Well if You're comfortable with it."

She puckers her lips in anticipation. Her peachy breath making the air smell even sweeter. I bend down to fulfill her wish.

Only for her finger to land on my lips.

"But maybe not now senpai. It'll have to wait for tomorrow~!"

Oompf! That crushed my spirits! Dejected I wonder about the meaning of life.

"You coming senpai?"

Hugging my arm, I walk her home to bring about the end of our realization and our day.

OK finally got there! I'm gonna do 1 more chapter for this which'll involve a timeskip! It'll be much shorter and a epilogue to the story just to quickly wrap up some stuff. Thanks for reading this everyone of you. Now that season 2 is right around the corner as the next month comes, all us Oregairu fans will definitely have our fill of a youth romantic comedy gone wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Isshiki Iroha wants me to take responsibility?**

For most loners: a sincere, unconditional relationship is an impossibility. A crack dream only the delusional will chase and chase they will til they crash and burn in a depressive onslaught of tears.

Waking up alone in a small apartment, by myself, on the couch...  
I briefly wonder about the impossibility of loners having happy lifes. Human's were conventional beings. By nature, they saught companionship and acceptance with others. Without that, what can you do? Without others, cities and civilization wouldn't be constructed. Laws wouldn't have been made and procreation wouldn't be possible.

Hazily waking up, I had a question in my mind. Why did I sleep on the couch?  
This is worth investigating for my own sake.

Walking down the narrow corridor, I open the closed door to the bed room.

I gaze at the majestic site of a girl laying in bed in her pink bra under the sheets.

Sooo?

I guess I'm one of the lucky few?

Grabbing a nearby pillow as a weapon, I smack her lightly on her head. Take that!

"Mhmmmm"

Eh? Still not awake yet? She's pretty damn stubborn!

Smacking her with a little added force, she moans.

"Senpaiiii noooot soooo haarrrd!"

"It's like 10 in the morning Isshiki. Serves you right for making me sleep on the couch this time."

She sits up, 3 light horizontal scars sewn on her cheek. Her blonde hair puffed out and everywhere, it looks all over the place. She looked like a stray kid tiger or something...

"Uwaahhhh, why do I share a flat with such an evil boyfriend?"

Two can play that game.

"Why do I have such a selfish girlfriend? Anyway, you did choose me first."

"...Touche..."

Content now that she's fully awake, I decide to do what I'm naturally better at.

"I'll make us breakfast for today so you can get dressed."

"Yup. I demand some miso soup!"

"OK and?"

Fingers on lips, she thinks.

"Ummmm?"

"OK, how bout some nori?"

"Yeah that'll be good."

Leaving her to her business, I set up to cook breakfast. It's our day off from college and also luckily enough, a day off from my small part-time job. As for her, her parents help her pay her tuition and some living wages. So in other words, Pops spit out some more damn money for me...

Speaking of dads...  
Her's was pretty pissed off his baby girl was moving in with a complete stranger. Thank god her mom vouched for me otherwise I think I would've been mincemeat!

Sorry but as the saying goes. You snooze, you loose Mr Iroha heh!

Settled down on the ground level table, we get straight to eating. She wore a light beige sweater quite reminiscent of the time I first met her mom and shorts. Quite the off combination.

"Yup, good as usual senpai."

"Ahh gee thanks!"

"And lots of room for improvement as usual senpai!"

"Ahh gee thanks..."

Please don't get my hopes up like that! My heart won't be able to take it.

Much less my pride...

Speaking of my pride.

Placing the chopsticks down, I see Isshiki eating like a starving animal. Where does all that food go?

"Hey Isshiki? Why the hell did I sleep on the couch again last night?"

"Ahh bit interesting that senpai."

Placing her chopsticks down in a declaration of war, she points accusingly at me.

"You can only make passes at me and me only! You hanging out with Yukino-senpai activates my boyfriend is cheating on me alarm! So stop it K?  
_Or I'll have to hunt you down~..."_

Girls...

Just how are they so scary?

I didn't even know they had such things as boyfriend alarms. Geez, I should've been more prepared for this...

"Woah, no we're just fri-well hell not even friends. Just acquaintances."

"Ahh ok."

Looking down at her food in silence, I find a weakness in her defenses.

"Heh, jealous girls are pretty cute."

"Wahh? You're so mean. I'll make you sleep on the couch today again yaknow."

"Woah! Sorry, I was only kidding! Just kidding!"

She smiles at her victory. She just keeps outsmarting me...

"Well, it's the Yui-senpai I'm sorta worried about. Yaknow...  
Since school."

Yeah, when she and I became boyfriend and girlfriend...  
Yui got the worst end of the stick. I realized to late about her feelings.  
I'm thankful Yukino was there for her though to take some of her tears for her.

"She's the type of girl to respect my wishes. Soo as much as I hate to say this..."

"It's alright senpai. Anyway I got better news."

Eh? Well this is good, a change of subject will brighten up this day?

"Oh? What is it?"

"When was you gonna ask that question?"

What question? I don't have a clue what she's talking about. No doubt she's being sly again.

"What are you talking about?"

She brings up a small black box fitted to her palm with a tied red bow on it.

Wait!? How did she find that?!

"I didn't know about this. Soooo mind telling me when you were gonna pop that question?"

Feeling a blazing hotness behind my cheeks, I look to the very interesting floor in embarrassment.

"Well, ummmm...  
When it felt right? I suppose... Yeah..."

She snaps her small fingers demanding some eye contact.

"You're not good at hiding things senpai sooo..."

Noticing her blushing, she quickly looks at anything not me. Hey, sorry but if you don't find me attractive then why go out with me for this long?

"Sooo now that the surprise is ruined... I guess you gotta confess."

Seriously? But I'm not ready for that yet...

"Well, I was saving it for a perfect time...  
You know, ain't exactly memorable if we tell people that you just found it in my coat pocket..."

"Ooooh! You're pretty confident I'll say yes right?"

Did this mean what I thought it meant? Was she going to say no? If so, I don't think I could take that.  
No way. It's her choice but it was better if I never tried if that was the case.

"Well...  
If you don't mind..."

Marriage was a long term choice after all. The thought of being tied together with one person for the rest of your life sickened some people. Say goodbye to your freedom and nights out since you have to take care of the kids. Eventually, they end in the cesspit where most marriages go.

Which is divorce.

"I'll give my answer on one condition!"

Don't keep me in suspense! That's pure evil Isshiki.

"What is it? Name it!"

She stutters out an answer.

"Pr-p-propose."

Outrageous. She's got a flair for the dramatic. Whoever states it's the guy who has to proposed needs to go and die.

"R-really? Here? Now?"

"I'm a girl Hachi so I'm gonna want a girl's dream proposal!"

"I think we're past that..."

"I won't settle for anything less!"

Guh! How embarrassing...

Taking and undoing the bow on the handsized box, I get up and stand in front of Isshiki who also stood up towering over her small frame.

I bend my knees to be in the proposal position and clumsily open the box showing a shimmering diamond silver ring laid onto the velvet.

"I-Isshiki Iroha. Will yo-you marry me?"

Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!

"I'm sorry senpai..."

No...

"But that wasn't good enough! Say it louder!"

This bitch is playing around with me now. Helpless, I can only play along...

"Will you pl-please marry me!"

"Louder!"

"Will you please marry me!"

"Yes!"

"Will you please marry-"

"YES! YOU DUMMY!"

Shock stunned me, leaving my thought process shoddy.

She said yes? She did. She really did.

Tears of happiness clouded her eyes, staining her favorite sweater.

"Why-why do you girls cry when good things happen to you."

"I don't think that's important right now."

She held out her hand wanting something.

Oh right! The ring!

Sliding it onto her finger, I find out it's a bit too big of her.

"Ahh it doesn't fit, useless senpai..."

"I'm so sorry. I'll get it refitted right away."

"You should let me come with you then."

"If you really want to I guess..."

"Yeah, I have my own questions on how you saved up for that!"

And walking outside, I welcome the future. As cliche as it sounds, I feel I'm living happily. I have nothing left to abide by other then to make this last as long as I can. From an unlikely duo to a mutual partnership to just now signing on as lifelong partners, I can determine that Isshiki Iroha has a funny taste in men and I'm pretty damn lucky because of that.

* * *

Alright, that is it! Finally done! Gonna take a small break to relax then I'll eventually get to work on a Kawasaki fic. Thanks for reading this fic and have a nice weekend.


End file.
